<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princeton by floatingaway4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193946">Princeton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/pseuds/floatingaway4'>floatingaway4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Better or For Worse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kidfic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blink and you miss it but they exist in this story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/pseuds/floatingaway4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex doesn’t remember seeing Henry this nervous in a long time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Better or For Worse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Princeton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I debated how to post this and decided to make it part of a series. While it's not really a sequel, you need to read Prom Prince to understand this one. Thanks to @saltandburnit for listening to me whine about how to connect these stories!</p><p>This also exists in the same world as From One to Polo, where Henry got a doctorate and teaches at Columbia. And they have kids, who show up in several of my stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Alex...I have to talk to you.” </p><p> </p><p>Henry has been on the phone in their office for the last hour, with the door closed. Alex mutes the tv, sets his laptop on the coffee table, and raises a finger in the air.  He stands up to face Henry, then leans back against the arm of the sofa and crosses his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“How long have we been married?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>Henry looks confused, but answers, “Fourteen years and five months.” </p><p> </p><p>Alex nods. “Yep. So why do you still get nervous when you have to tell me something? What do you think I’m gonna do?” </p><p> </p><p>Henry runs his thumbnail along his eyebrow. “Okay that’s fair, it’s just, this is…” </p><p> </p><p>Alex doesn’t remember seeing Henry this nervous in a long time. He can read Henry’s facial expressions and body language, but he can also read Henry’s hair. It’s sticking up everywhere, meaning he probably pulled at it the whole time he was on the phone. </p><p> </p><p>Henry takes a deep breath. “I was offered, well, not a position, exactly, but a chance to be considered for a position, if I want it. At Princeton.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Alex is quiet for longer than Henry thought he was capable. When he does speak, he stutters out words between long pauses. “Oh. Wow. Okay. Wow.” He recovers, finally, and throws himself at Henry. “Congratulations, baby, that’s amazing.” When he pulls back, Henry can tell by his smile that Alex genuinely means it. Relieved, Henry tightens his arms around Alex and pulls him close again. </p><p> </p><p>When he lets go, Henry is biting his lip but looks happy. </p><p> </p><p>Alex shakes his head. “When did you apply to--”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t,” Henry quickly assures him. “I met the dean of their department at a conference a couple of years ago. She gave me some lovely feedback about my first two books. Then she visited campus and came to one of my classes, and then apparently she talked to my chair. She called today and offered to consider me for the position if I want to apply for it. There are other applicants...it’s not final, by any means…”</p><p> </p><p>Alex is beaming. He runs his hands up Henry’s untucked, white dress shirt and onto his shoulders. “Yeah, but they’re gonna wanna hire you. Who wouldn’t want <em> you</em>?” </p><p> </p><p>Henry opens and closes his mouth a couple of times. “I’m not ...unhappy at Columbia. It’s just that Princeton has a strong department, and it would be a chance to work with people I’ve admired for a while…but...”</p><p> </p><p>“But what,” Alex asks softly, even though he’s pretty sure he knows. </p><p> </p><p>Henry leans against the back of the sofa. “But our lives are here,” Henry spreads out his hands to take in their home. “I love our neighborhood and our friends and the kids’ schools and I still love working at the shelter, and I don’t think I could give that up, even if this was the most incredible job….but I also don’t want to just turn it down without…”</p><p> </p><p>Alex perches next to him so their shoulders touch. “Sure, sweetheart. You don’t have to decide today. So...what do you want to do first?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry used to look sick when he tried to speak up for himself. He’s improved, in that he now only looks vaguely nauseous. “I’d….I’d like to at least explore it...but I mean I know we can’t just <em> move </em>…” He says this as though he’s suggested they both grow wings and fly. </p><p> </p><p>“H,” Alex shakes his head.  “<em>Henry</em>,” he says with meaning, “you’ve given up so much to be here and you take such good care of us--”</p><p> </p><p>“We take care of each other,” Henry insists.  </p><p> </p><p>Alex’s smile is soft and real, because Henry just helped him make his point. “Yeah, we do. So, maybe it’s your turn.” He moves so he’s standing in front of Henry and takes his hand. “Maybe it’s time we do your thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry stares at his husband. “My whole life with you and the children has been my<em> turn</em>, darling. And I haven’t given up anything--”</p><p> </p><p>Alex lifts Henry’s hand to his lips. “Yes, you have. Maybe you wanted to give up some of it, but ….look, either way, you’re part of this family and what you want matters.” </p><p> </p><p>They both hear echoes of old conversations, like snatches of lyrics from favorite songs running through their heads. <em> “...and you can choose...I deserve to be happy...” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Princeton, huh?” Alex’s smile is so huge and proud, you’d think he was the one who was offered the job. “What’s the timeline for this?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’d like the person who takes the position to start next fall.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, New Jersey,” Alex says. “Can you commute? How often would you have to be there?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry heaves a sigh. “It’s not an easy drive but it’s not impossible. Impractical, maybe. And yes, if I only had to be there once or twice a week I think that would be an option, but ...I don't know yet.” He runs a hand through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Alex crosses his arms over his chest, the way he does when he’s coming up with trial strategy. “Okay. Don’t rush into anything. This is a big deal and you need to take your time. Don’t let them pressure you.  If they really want you, they’ll wait. Have you ever even been there?” </p><p> </p><p>Henry shakes his head. “No. I looked at pictures online, it's a beautiful campus. Reminds me a bit of Oxford.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I went up there for campaign stuff a couple times. It’s a great school. But you at least have to go see it. It might be like one of those blind dates where as soon as you meet the person you know it’s not going to work.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry nods, a look on his face Alex has come to recognize over the years. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never--” Alex starts, nodding as he realizes. </p><p> </p><p>“...been on a blind date,” they both finish together. “Unless you count when my family set me up with girls I didn’t really know,” Henry says with a resigned smile. </p><p> </p><p>“God, I love you,” Alex tells him with a laugh. “Anyway, let's go down and check it out. We’ll get a sitter and stay for the weekend, just me and you. Not to interview or anything, we’ll just go be tourists, see what the town’s like.” Alex grabs his laptop and plops back on the sofa. “Have you looked at the schools?” </p><p> </p><p>Henry shakes his head. “No, I...not yet…” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so excited for you, baby,” Alex tells him.  </p><p> </p><p>Henry walks around to the sofa and sits down, hard. Alex, who’s scrolling through whatever he’s found about Princeton, presses his feet against Henry’s leg. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit, H, can you hand me my glasses?” Alex asks. Henry reaches for the glasses Alex left on the coffee table and hands them to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Alex…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>“Alex…” </p><p> </p><p>“Still here,” Alex says, not looking up. “What?” </p><p> </p><p>“How...how can you just be okay with this?” </p><p> </p><p>Alex, realizing this isn’t just a casual conversation, sets his laptop and glasses aside. He folds his body on the sofa until he’s next to his husband and weaves their fingers together. “Is anything about this definite?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry shakes his head. “No, but--”</p><p> </p><p>“So the best thing for us to do is get all the information we can right now, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but--” </p><p> </p><p>Alex strokes Henry’s cheek with his free hand until Henry turns to look at him. “But what, baby?” he asks softly. </p><p> </p><p>Henry still can’t quite get the words out. “You... you love your job. You love living here. How can you just pick up and move and leave all that because I say so?” </p><p> </p><p>Alex drapes his legs across Henry’s lap. “First of all, you didn’t order me to move. Unless you issued some sort of royal decree I missed,” he grins and tilts his head toward the television. “Should I check the BBC?” </p><p> </p><p>Henry rolls his eyes. “But--”</p><p> </p><p>Alex kisses Henry quickly to shut him up. “I’m not done. See, when I said ‘first of all’ that means there’s going to be a second and possibly a third of all. So shut up and listen.” </p><p> </p><p>Henry takes a deep breath, closes his mouth, and nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Second of all,” Alex says, cocking an eyebrow as though he’s daring Henry to break in again. “We’re not deciding anything right now. We’re going to look at our options and then decide what’s best for our family, just like we do everything else. Right?” He points at Henry. “You can nod, but I still need you to shut up.” </p><p> </p><p>Henry nods, obviously suppressing a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Third,” Alex continues, “hmm, my third point is a visual.” He stands and tugs at Henry’s hand, waiting for Henry to follow him. </p><p> </p><p>Alex pulls Henry with him into the kitchen and points to the top of the refrigerator door.  Still there, still above their monthly schedules and the kids’ schoolwork and pictures of their family and friends, is the list. It’s not even the same refrigerator they had in the old house, but the list has moved with them.  The pencil is faded, but still readable. It’s still pinned in place with the same cheap plastic magnet. And it’s still the most important list Alex has ever made. </p><p> </p><p>“Third,” Alex turns to face Henry, “is the list. That hasn’t changed.” He strokes Henry’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Yeah, babe, I love my job and our house and their schools...but above everything else, I love you. And if you decide this is what will make you happy, then we’ll make it work.” </p><p> </p><p>Henry leans down to rest his forehead against Alex’s. “I love you, too. Always.” </p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to let go, Alex anchors himself with the belt loops on Henry’s jeans and calls out to their smart speaker, “Play our song.” </p><p> </p><p>And they hold each other and dance to ‘Your Song’ in their kitchen, making out like they did the first time, like they do every time.  </p><p> </p><p>Alex tucks his face against Henry’s throat as they sway to the music. “One thing I do know for sure.” </p><p> </p><p>“What, my love?” </p><p> </p><p>“If we move, Ellie is going to kill us.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, absolutely,” Henry agrees. They both have a healthy fear of the drama only a preteen girl can generate. “Dead men. Both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex leans up to whisper, “We could just move and not tell them we left.” </p><p> </p><p>Henry laughs. “Dear God, don’t give her any ideas.” </p><p> </p><p>Alex grins and rests his head in his favorite spot again. “The boys wouldn’t notice until they stopped playing video games and the snacks ran out.” </p><p> </p><p>As the song ends, Alex studies his husband's face carefully and shakes his head. He runs a hand through Henry’s hair, where a few silver strands are just starting to show up at the temples. “Fourteen years, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“And five months,” Henry adds, leaning down for another kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Later, as they’re walking upstairs to bed, something else occurs to Alex. “Oh my god, you want us to move to a place that’s basically called Prince Town. How am I just learning you’re so conceited?” Alex laughs. </p><p> </p><p>Henry grabs Alex around the waist when they reach the landing. “You’re hilarious. Your talents are wasted in law. You should’ve been a comedian.” </p><p> </p><p>Alex turns in Henry’s arms to face him. “I am a comedian, Dr. Henry,” Alex grins at him.  “I’m also charming and handsome and very good in bed. How lucky are you?” </p><p> </p><p>Henry plants kisses on Alex’s brow, then works his way down Alex's face until he reaches his lips. He pulls back long enough to finally answer.  “More than I ever imagined I could be.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a stickler for grammar and spelling and I KNOW the word is nauseated...I just really hate that word :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>